


Syrine formosus

by TQ121



Series: BL Summer Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Merman Jack, Xenophilia, jack has a mermaid dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Rhys gets his hands on a rare mermaid that he keeps in a specially built aquarium. The mermaid likes to jerk off for him.





	Syrine formosus

It had taken four years. Four years of bribes, expeditions, engineers, and headaches but it was finally here. 

Rhys was giddy as a school boy, and his underlings at Atlas were both curious and afraid. Most had no idea the cost the CEO had put into this project but it was going to be the biggest trophy in his case. Something that will make the executives of all the other weapons conglomerates envious for years. 

Rhys finally had one, _Syrine_ _formosus_ , a mermaid. 

Not only a mermaid, which where rare enough to begin with, but a freshwater mermaid which many people thought was an impossibility. And that impossibility now belonged to Rhys. 

The scientists and crew had kept Rhys out of his own office while the creature was being placed in it’s new tank. It was annoying, but Rhys had already spent months out of it as they had constructed the giant tank. Only six feet of the tank was above the floor, and while there was a luxurious stairway down to see the whole tank it was mostly built that way to let the mermaid have it's privacy. 

In fact most of the build of the tank was designed for the occupant’s comfort, and less for Rhys' viewing pleasure but it was a sacrifice Rhys had made for the health of his new pet. He spent too much time and money getting the mermaid to waste it by letting it get sick and die. 

A message popped up on his echo eye, and Rhys grinned like it was Mercenary Day. He took the short ride from his penthouse to his office, and came in the back way only available to him. 

The large room was full of crewmen cleaning the remainder of the mess made with the transfer of Rhys' pet, and a xenobiologist made notes at the massive aquarium. 

His little bees were busy enough that they didn’t notice as Rhys approached the aquarium, and Rhys took the opportunity to look for his pet. To his disappointment the mermaid couldn’t be seen from the upper level. 

 Waiting patiently to see if the madly scribbling scientist would notice him Rhys eventually gave in and gave a polite cough. 

The older man jumped and gaped at Rhys, who gave his underling an annoyed pout. "I would have thought the CEO, you know your _boss_ , walking in would be enough to catch your attention." 

"Sorry sir! I was just making sure the transfer went smoothly." The scientist pushed his glasses up with his finger, and added. "He seems a little cranky at the moment, but I'm sure in the next few days he will become a lot more comfortable in his new home. Actually I wanted to go over the care instructions again with you." 

Rhys' eyebrow went up with the pronoun. He had assumed that the mermaid was going to be well female, but a male specimen would be just as flashy as a female one. Perhaps even more as Rhys thought about it. Lots of male animals had brighter colors than females. 

Absent mindedly Rhys waved off the scientist. "I've read the care information a hundred times since we got a hold of it... him. I'm more interested in seeing him." 

Rhys walked away and down the lavish staircase. The lighting was soft and the narrowness made Rhys' footsteps echo. Simple blue carpet covered one wall and the other wall was the glass of the giant aquarium. Fish darted as Rhys took his time down the stairs looking for his new pet, and the lower he descended down the more it felt like Rhys was entering another world. 

At the bottom was a group of comfortable chairs designed for Rhys and any guests to sit and watch the serene scene before them. Rhys took a seat, and his eyes searched the water for the merman. 

It took a few minutes, and Rhys cursed the greenery and hidey spots purposely put in to give the merman shelter. 

Sighing Rhys scratched his chin, and figured even if his pet was being shy he at least felt calm here. Then he saw a flash of movement near some of the water weeds. Narrowing his eyes he tried to figure where the creature went only to be disappointed by the lack of additional movement. 

Minutes ticked by and Rhys started watching a fish of some kind, Rhys wasn't sure what, it was a pale green-yellow and swam without a care in the world. 

Rhys was mid blink when a large mass thudded against the tank. The fish was trapped against the wall with sharp claws, and the merman's shock was quickly turned into triumph.  

In awe Rhys watched as the muscular merman swallowed the stunned fish whole. His mouth stretched wider than Rhys expected, and Rhys just stared gormlessly. 

Snapping out of it Rhys stood to check out his pet. From above the waist the merman was ridiculously handsome with broad shoulders and a barrel chest, and a face out of a romance novel. Even the parabola shaped scar on the merman's face just added to the rugged charm.  

The handsomeness wasn't the only thing that was eye catching. Not by a long shot. 

The scales started at the merman's ribs, but didn't become a solid armor until the hips. They were plates of hexagons that shined like gold in the water and ended in a round fin at the base of his tale. 

The merman was the most beautiful thing Rhys had ever seen, and when the merman caught Rhys eye he smirked.  

The merman looked up and down Rhys, and the smirk turned into a smile full of sharp teeth. 

Instead of hiding the merman spun around in away that showed off how his scales glittered like jewels. Catching a glimpse of the merman's back  Rhys found out the scales went even farther up his back and they shined just as brightly. 

Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat Rhys called up to the scientist above. "Does he have a name?" 

The thud of footsteps as the scientist jogged down the stairs startled the merman, and to Rhys' disappointment he disappeared into some hiding spot. 

Out of breath the scientist asked. "What was that sir?" 

Pursing his lips Rhys asked again. "Does he have a name?" 

" _Syrine_ _formosus_ _."_ The scientist answered easily, and got an eye roll in response. 

"Not his species name. _His_ name." Rhys asked again. Sometimes he felt like he worked with idiots. 

The man blinked. "I hadn't thought about that." 

Grunting in annoyance Rhys said. "Obviously." 

Rhys thought about it a minute. It wouldn't do for such a beautiful pet to be nameless. He thought back to how the upper half of the merman looked perfect.  It reminded Rhys of pulp novels full of tales of adventure and excitement, and he remember Handsome Jack the adventurer CEO of the Hyperion novels Rhys read as a child. 

Smiling Rhys told the scientist. "His name is Jack. Make sure it's put in the records." 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a few weeks until Jack decided to be more sociable with any regularity. He generally stayed deeper in his tank, and hid in the greenery suprisingly well considering his flamboyant scales. He would occasionally swim to the upper part of the aquarium where Rhys could watch him rest lazily on an outcrop of rocks. 

The weirdest thing to happen then was when Jack jumped almost five feet in the air and gasped loudly enough to startle Rhys who was reading incredibly boring reports.  

Rhys ran over to the tank and up a short set of stairs designed to make feeding easier. He frowned wondering what his pet was doing only to find the merman idling a couple of feet under the water.  

Jack smirked with self satisfaction now that Rhys had noticed him, and swam closer to Rhys. 

"What are you doing Jack?" Rhys asked pointlessly. The merman showed no signs of understanding Rhys whenever he spoke to him, but Rhys was suspecting Jack at least knew he was being spoken to. 

The merman swam to the edge of the aquarium so close Rhys could reach out and touch the hair on his head. Breaching Jack took another gasp of air, but it didn't seem as if he was struggling for oxygen.  

He smiled with razor teeth, and hissed. "Reeese" 

Blinking Rhys looked around, and then pointed to himself. "Are you saying my name?" 

The merman licked his lips, and for a moment Rhys feared Jack wanted to eat him 

"Reeese....." The merman then made some other strange noises, and then swam in a half circle so that Rhys got a good look at those beautiful scales going up the merman's back. 

Without thinking Rhys said. "You are gorgeous you know that, Jack?" 

The merman smirked and Rhys thought Jack actually understood him. Rhys had no idea what the bellows and clicks that Jack made ment, and Rhys wondered if the merman was more than a stupid beast once again.  

The scientists said mermaids weren't that smart though. There was no way he knew what Rhys said, but maybe he got the idea from the tone of voice Rhys used. Dogs did that right? 

Then Jack ran his hand down his chest, and slid it down the glistening scales, before once again slipping under water. 

Before disappointment could set in Jack gave Rhys one last look before flicking his tail out of the water and slamming it down. 

Rhys staggered back from the force of the water that hit him, and slipped and fell on his ass. He sat stunned with his expensive suit dripping water all over. Glancing back at the tank he met eyes with the merman again. 

From the way the merman smiled Rhys knew he was laughing at him. 

 

* * *

 

Rhys was beginning to seriously believe that Jack wasn't as dumb as most accounts of mermaids implied they were. 

When Rhys wasn't watching Jack he had an itch on the back of his neck, and often times he would turn to see Jack watching him and sizing him up. 

Jack would always smile when he was caught staring and would say something in his own harsh sounding language. Then if Rhys was really lucky or unlucky Jack would make weird gestures that came off as rude to Rhys, even if Rhys wasn't sure why they were rude. 

It was maybe three months into his ownership of the merman that Rhys gained proof that he was probably right. 

Jack was resting on his rock. The rock that was put in the aquarium high enough Rhys could see it from his desk, and got a fair amount of artificial sun during the day. It had become a place Jack liked to nap. 

Rhys would occasionally stop his work and stare at his beautiful pet, and sometimes would get up to feed Jack some treats. The scientists said Jack shouldn't eat too much red meat, but a treat or two a week was okay. It was amazing to see Jack come out of the water and get close enough for Rhys to pet his greying hair, or sometimes he would throw it and Jack would leap into the air and catch it. 

Today wasn't one of those days though, because when Rhys looked up to see Jack he noticed he was already occupied. 

Rhys made a face because Jack was moving oddly on his rock. Almost thrashing in his motions. 

Walking over he asked. "Are you okay Jack?" 

Jack turned to look Rhys in the eye just as Rhys realized what was going on. 

Stopping in his tracks Rhys watched as Jack was stroking what had to be his cock. Or at least Rhys thought it was his cock. 

Below Jack's belly button his golden scales had parted and a long thick almost tentacle like dick had come out of its sheath. When Jack stroked it straight it was almost conical in shape, but the end of it liked to curl around his hand. 

It was a rosey pink, and Jack just stared Rhys down as he thrusted into his hand. 

Rhys licked his lips, and to his horror he wanted to touch it. Something in him wanted to see if it was as slick as it looked, and how it would feel in his hand. His own dick twitched in interest but he dare not touch himself. Even if it seemed like Jack was inviting him to do just that. 

Every movement Jack made as he brought himself to his peak implied that this was a show for Rhys. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, but he never looked away. His free hand slide across his broad chest, and he teased his nipples making them more prominent and red.  

Jack moved constantly as if fighting for his climax. His back arched, and his cock seemed to get even more animated as it wrapped around his fingers.  

Rhys bit his lower lip as his throat went dry. He couldn't look away, and Jack gave Rhys one last smirk before his eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open. 

His tail slapped the rock hard enough Rhys knew he would have felt the vibration if he was touching the tank, and he thrashed wildly as a shot of white cum went from a solid string to a cloud dirtying the water. 

Rhys' erection was ignored, because he really didn't want to think about how he just watched his pet jerk off for him. He simply could not think about it because what kind of weirdo would he be if he paid it any more attention. It was shock that kept him from leaving or looking away, and Rhys would argue that to his dying day. 

Water splashed, and Jack had left his cloud of spunk to peak up from the water. He gave one of the strange gasps he did. Being able to breathe air, although not as efficiently as any land animal, meant that he could spend periods of time above the water. 

So he used it to his advantage to look at Rhys. Whatever he saw he must have liked, because he smirked again. This time though he brought two of his webbed fingers up to his mouth and licked the V between them. 

"Jack!" Rhys called out shocked. There was no doubt as to what that rude gesture ment, and Rhys just wouldn't put up with it. 

The merman just winked, and dove back underwater. 

 

* * *

 

That wasn't the last time Rhys saw Jack preforming such a display. 

At first Rhys thought that his pet was just trying to get his attention, and found amusement in Rhys' shock. And while Rhys was sure that was part of it, there was something else about it. Rhys was sure the merman couldn't be attracted to Rhys. After all legs and tails weren't likely to be compatible. 

Still Jack always seemed to masterbate when Rhys was in the room, and would make more of a fuss of it when Rhys tried to ignore him. 

Rhys had gotten fairly good at it too, until Jack decided to jerk off during a meeting with the other executives. 

Once he started the meeting broke apart as they couldn't seem to look away from the brazen act of exibitionisim, and when one asked. "Is that his???" 

"Yes Perkins that is his penis." Rhys groused. His merman was supposed to draw attention, but the attention was supposed to go back to Rhys. This was his company after all, and a super exotic pet like Jack was a testament to how well Rhys was doing. Instead Jack stole the show. 

"Stop watching. You are only encouraging him." Rhys chided like a frustrated teacher. 

Slowly he got the executives back on track, but when he dared peak back Jack was pouting. 

Served him right. 

 

* * *

 

"Reeese" 

Rhys grunted and blinked his eyes open. His neck and shoulders were stiff, and he stretched upwards. 

"I feel asleep again." He rubbed his eyes, and called up the clock on his echo eye.  

2:17 am 

The office was dim except for the glow coming from the light at Rhys' desk. The environmental lights were on a timer so that it would provide a better sleeping environment for Jack. It didn't make it any less disorienting for Rhys who rarely made a habit of sleeping there. 

Damn Dahl trying to edge into Atlas territory. 

Rhys knew he should get proper sleep if he was going to be any good the next day, so he stretched again as he stood before lazly scratching his belly. 

"ReeEese" 

Slipping out of his suit jacket Rhys folded it and hung it on his arm. "Jack what are you doing up?" 

It wasn't rare for the merman to pop up out and call out Rhys' name just to get his attention, but usually the merman slept when it was late. Or at least Rhys assumed he did. 

Jack waited by the platform where Rhys would feed him treats, and Rhys assumed that is what he wanted. 

"You're asking for a treat now?" 

The merman's golden tail swayed in the water as he stayed buoyant, but he shook his head. His toothy smile was playful, and Rhys was sure Jack wanted to splash him. 

"It's late I can't play, Jack." Rhys still walked up the platform, his heeled boots thunking on the carpet. It took Rhys months to admit carpet near the aquarium wasn't a bright idea, but when it was dry and clean it looked so good. Too bad Jack liked to splash people. 

When he got to Jack, Rhys set his coat on the mini fridge that kept the meat and fish Rhys would treat Jack with. The smile on Jack's face only grew wider, and Rhys rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, do you want steak or tuna?" Rhys asked, but Jack just watched him with half lidded eyes. 

Huffing Rhys grabbed the first thing he saw in the fridge, a large hunk of fatty tuna. Smiling at his capricious pet he waved it at Jack. "Will this do?" 

Jack pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Reeesie." 

Shaking his head Rhys leaned over the railing holding out the tuna for Jack. "You were closer before." 

A quick tongue ran over sharp teeth, and Jack reached towards the tuna being offered, but instead of grabbing it he grabbed Rhys' hand. Crying out Rhys was pulled into the water. 

For a moment Rhys didn't know which way was up. The water roared in his ears, and it was too dark to see. But then strong arms pulled him up, and Rhys was gasping. 

He soon found himself unable to tread water, but it was unnecessary as Jack pushed Rhys against the wall of the tank. 

"Jack what are you doing?" 

He didn't answer, but then Jack didn't say anything Rhys could understand aside from his own name. Instead the merman took a gasping breath, and then rubbed his face against Rhys' neck. 

Rhys pushed at Jack. "Hey I need to get out the water." 

Jack either didn't know or care what Rhys said. He pushed up against Rhys crowding him even more, and then Rhys felt the hips of the merman rock against him. Looking between them he could see Jack's cock already poking out of the slit below his belly button. 

Rhys shook his head, and pushed again. "Nope, not doing it." 

He got slammed against the tank for his trouble, and Jack hissed in Rhys' ear. The claws on the webbed fingers ripped into Rhys' shirt, and Jack rubbed his hands carelessly over Rhys' chest. 

Shaken up Rhys stopped struggling, and after a moment he figured that the best way to get away was to let the merman do as he pleased. Just the idea of doing that, and the wonder and fear of what it could mean made Rhys shiver in anticipation. 

He could see the long cock was completely free from its confines, and Rhys hesitantly reached towards it. His mind said don't encourage Jack, but he couldn't help wanting to know how it felt. The cock immediately curled around Rhys fingers playfully, and he gasped at the strangeness of it. Bolder he reached down and grabbed it at the base where it was firmest. The way it twitched and curled was fascinating. He wondered what it would be like to be fucked by such a thing. 

Rhys face grew red with shame. He now knew Jack was smarter than an animal, but other people wouldn't see it that way. If people found out they would talk, and Rhys would be labeled a pervert. The fear didn’t make Rhys want to pull away any more than he did before, but instead he tightened his grip on Jack's cock. 

The water around them rippled and bubbled up. Rhys could feel that the strong vibrations emanated from Jack. It was like sitting next to giant subwoofer.  

Jack's teeth nipped at Rhys and thrusted harder into Rhys' hand until Rhys couldn't keep a grip. He had to grab the merman's hips, and for the first time he felt the smooth scales. Rhys thought they would be rougher, but he was glad of their smoothness as he held on tight. 

Jack made a sound Rhys recognized as annoyed, and started pawing at Rhys' pants. The claws caught on the zipper, and the hard cock trapped beneath jumped up with joy. Grunting Rhys thrusted up into that hand that now seemed desperate to figure out how to remove the fabric. 

"I've got it." Rhys protested as a claw cut too close to his dick. "I've got it, Jack." 

Hoping Jack would keep Rhys above the water he fumbled with his wet pants, and pushed them down his hips. His cock sprang free and bobbed, and for the first time it seemed Jack was the confused one. 

A tentative hand circled Rhys' cock, and he could see how careful Jack was with his claws. It didn't matter though, because without his permission Rhys' hips thrusted up into that grip, and a claw slipped.  

Rhys didn't care. 

A deep whine caught in his throat, and Jack started the low rumble in the water again. Rhys slipped down on the glass of the tank falling deeper into the water. Strong arms pulled him up before he could freak, and Rhys hair was now definitely dripping in his eyes. 

The merman continued his contented rumbling, and started feeling between Rhys' legs with a curious look on his face. He took time to feel Rhys balls, rolling the strange anatomy between his skilled fingers, and Rhys breath hitched. 

"Careful Jack." Rhys warned as his balls tightened, and the thought of those claws sent more adrenalin filled excitement through him. 

Jack made a strange chirping noise with his nostrils flaring. The merman roughly flipped Rhys around, and the CEO found himself trying to find stability with his hands against the glass. Pressing up behind him Jack pushed Rhys hips up, and he could feel that thick alien cock between his cheeks. 

The merman wrapped one arm around Rhys' torso to hold him in place. The water splashed around them, and Rhys cried out. The pointed end of  Jack's cock kept brushing up against his hole, and he wondered if Jack was going to force it in. 

He wanted Jack to force it in. 

Unfortunately it appeared Jack wasn't aiming to do that. His was happy to fuck his cock between Rhys' ass cheeks, and occasionally pull one aside to watch his hole flutter. His cock moved on its own curling around the plushness of Rhys' ass grabbing on before Jack pulled back to thrust forward again. 

Rhys pressed his face to the cold glass panting and gasping while his cock twitched in the water. He couldn't even spare his hands to jerk off out of fear of falling under again. It only excited him more as it felt like he was being used as a masturbatory toy. 

"Please, please Jack." He whined and pushed back against Jack's cock. It slide easily between his cheeks, and he could feel the curious tip of it catch on his hole. "Fuck!" 

The rumbling started again, and Jack nuzzled Rhys pleased. It felt good to have a begging desperate mate beneath him. Even if said mate had deficiencies when it came to underwater breathing. The things the merman wanted to do but didn't know how without drowning him. 

"Reeese" Jack hissed, and thrusted hard between his cheeks. His thrusts grew shorter and harder pushing Rhys continuously into the glass. One clawed hand grabbed Rhys' cock and played with the head of it. Exploring the different texture feeling how spongy it felt with a stiff core. So unlike his own slick smooth cock that started growing more stiff and less animate. 

Rhys begged and he could hear Jack's own series of clicks and rumbles that shook Rhys. He wanted to see Jack. To see how he looked in the throes of pleasure even though he had seen it time and time again as Jack jerked off.  

He knew what was going on. The merman had been showing off trying to get Rhys closer. Rhys felt dumb that it took Jack rubbing against him like a horny dog to figure out the merman wanted to fuck him, but for some reason he just wouldn't make the final move. 

The webbing on the merman's hands felt strange when it caught against Rhys' cock. It almost tickled, but it felt as divine as the rough hand squeezing and pulling. Rhys arched back against Jack chanting and begging. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." 

The merman marveled at how the human leaked in his hand, and delicately ran the tip of his claw against the slit. He was rewarded with a deep whine and Rhys' cock pulsed. Cum spilled into the water, and over Jack's hand. It felt more viscous then what Jack was used to, but he purred none the less pleased that he successfully pleasured his mate. 

Rhys gasped and groaned as he shook like a leaf. The sharp teasing undid him, and the merman sounded so content. Jack hissed out Rhys' name clubsily, and Rhys felt needle sharp teeth on his shoulder. 

Teeth scrapped, and Jack's cock repeatedly caught on Rhys' hole now. The merman no longer cared about being gentle, and bit into Rhys' shoulder to prove it. 

Crying out Rhys' shoulder felt like it was on fire, and his back was sprayed with a fine white mist coming from the water. Another burst came and then another, and Rhys realized he was being drenched in Jack's seed. 

In his ear Jack continued hissing, "Reeese, Reeese, Reeese." 

Until Rhys heard a new word escape the merman's lips. "Mine." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Borderlands blog is [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com/)  
> Fic usually is posted here first.


End file.
